Love, Friendship and Lies
by Fallen Wind Rider
Summary: This is a Bleach and KH crossover.  Axel and Renji have a past and Ichigo and Roxas are best Friends.  What will happen when their lies are uncovered?  Will Friendship and love hold?  RenIchi and AxelRoxas pairs.  hardcore yaoi in later chapters.
1. Return

I really don't understand why no one has thought of this sooner. Roxas and Axel are very similar to Renji and Ichigo including hair colours. Note: this is all taking place in the Bleach realm. Ok a little past history for the story, Axel and Renji were once in a relationship but broke it off due to complications. Roxas and Ichigo have been friends for years but lost contact when Roxas moved. Now Roxas has come back with Axel in tow.

Standard disclaimer: none of the characters or anything (except the bare plot) is mine; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Return

Ichigo waited patently for his old friend at the train station. He hasn't seen Roxas in years and was surprised when he got a message in the mail saying he was coming back. The train pulled up and the passengers slowly walked out. Ichigo almost screamed when he thought Renji was appearing out of the train then some thoughts hit him. 'Renji has darker red hair, it's longer and Renji is waiting for me at home.' Then he noticed Roxas beside the guy who was defiantly not Renji. Ichigo waved at the pair for them to come over. When Roxas and his friend were in front of Ichigo Roxas was nervous. "What's wrong Roxas, you look like you ate something living and it's not giving up without a fight."

"Ichigo there is something I need to tell you." Roxas said trampling down his nervousness.

Now Ichigo was the one nervous. Roxas never looked like that with good news. "Spit it out then, you know I hate it when you look like this." The red haired man shot Ichigo a murderous glance just like an animal protecting its mate from competition. "Besides thanks to your 'friend' I figured out what your are going to say. How long have you been dating?"

First shock filled Roxas then anger at his partner. "What did you do, Axel?"

"I did nothing!" Axel said offended

"Your killing intent was clear when I said I disliked seeing Roxas in trouble. Please answer my question."

"Two months." The pair said together.

Huh same as Renji and I. "You haven't…"

"Not yet." Axel said with an evil smirk very similar to Renji. "What you staring at?" Ichigo snapped back to reality after staring at Axel with a you remind me of someone face.

"So how long have you been out of the closet?"

"We haven't yet, that is why we ran, I mean, left and came here." Roxas tried to recover.

"Well let's go back to my place for now unless you have figured out where you are staying?"

"We were too busy packing to care about a place to stay." Axel said.

"Then how did you get the letter to me before you arrived?"

"We sent it a week before we planned on leaving." Axel said because it was his idea.

The trio went back to the familiar house. Ichigo let out some of his spirit energy to warn Renji that they were here and to hide. Axel and Roxas both flinched.

"What the matter with you two?"

"Something just sent shivers down my spine." Roxas said shivering.

"Same here."

So they can weakly sense spirit energy can they? Oh this will be interesting.

"So can you still talk to spirits?" Roxas asked entering the vacant house.

This time Ichigo flinched, Roxas was the only one he told about seeing spirits. What worried him was Axel had no expression on his face. "Yes, and you told him?"

"We share no secrets, well except I held back you and he held back an ex with what was it crimson hair?"

Axel nodded. Ichigo was pissed off, Renji was the only person in the world to have crimson hair.

"Didn't also have some strange tattoos?"

"Can you drop it Rox, its making Ichigo un comfortable."

Uncomfortable was the least accurate to what Ichigo was feeling, rage of the sun was more right. "Can you excuse me for a bit? My family isn't home for a week, they went camping and I stayed home."

Leaving the pair confused Ichigo ran upstairs into his room straight for the closet and whipped it open. Renji blinked while hiding in the corner with a book and flashlight.

"Yes?" Renji asked dismissing the killing intent thick in Ichigo's energy.

"I thought you told me your ENTIRE past, exes and all."

"What sparked this? I thought you were getting Roxas?"

"I did along with his lover."

"Who is his lover? I might now him."

"You better know Axel considering he was your lover at one point in time!" Ichigo screamed.

Renji winced; Axel was part of his dark past that he would soon forget. "Ichigo I didn't tell you my entire past. I left out the worst/best year of my life."

"You better correct your mistake right now or I will tell Roxas about Axel and you. He is much more sensitive than me and he is scarier when he is pissed. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost your head to him."

"Speaking of Roxas, how come I never heard of him until the letter?" Renji said shifting blame.

"Gah, we don't have time for this! Should I reveal you now or do it later? They still don't know about our relationship."

"Leave it until later."

"Fine, I need to leave again so be good and stay quiet, I may reward you later." Renji's eyes had a mischievous glint before Ichigo left his lover.

"So would you like to stay here? I can give you my father's bed if you want." Ichigo asked.

"No I think we will take your room, it has a more cozy feel to it." Axel said smirking. He knew exactly what Ichigo was up to.

"Fine you can have my bed but I can sleep in my closet, to make sure you don't defile my bed." Axel's smirk disappeared faster than you can say boo.

Roxas blushed heavily, "Ichigo, Axel play nice!"

"Why should I play nice when I'm sure Axel doesn't in bed."

Roxas' blush could have melted ice, and Axel's smirk came back full force.

"Now it is late, I'm sure you have eaten already."

"No, the train food was too expensive." Roxas said, stomach grumbling.

"Well, you can help me cook and Axel can get settled in my room." Ichigo regretted those words right after voicing them, Renji better keep himself invisible or all hell will break loose.

As the Ichigo and Roxas started cooking, Axel wandered upstairs to where he would be staying.

Talking to himself Axel started recalling recent events. "I wonder what made Ichigo run up here? I doubt he knew Renji or the great sex we had. I always was on top."

Renji couldn't contain his remark from the closet. "On top? If I remember correctly you were always on the bottom pleading for more of my sexy self in you."

Axel bolted to the closet opening the door to prove he wasn't going insane. Axel gasped, there was Renji in his naked glory waiting for someone. "Waiting for me?" Axel asked giddy for the time they had together revisited.

"No, not you. I stopped waiting for you after that day. I am waiting for Ichigo, from what I hear he will be sleeping in here for awhile."

"Well this explains Ichigo's earlier reaction, but why him? Surly I thought you liked someone who was you to a tee except down played."

"He is more that then you ever were. I hear you snagged his best friend, a shy boy named Roxas. Didn't think you for the shy type."

"I had to settle for them since the stubborn type refused me. So will Ichigo tell Roxas?"

"No, he will let you tell Roxas yourself. It isn't his news to tell."

"Axel! Food is done!" Roxas yelled from the kitchen.

"Well I need to go eat, I assume Ichigo will bring you something?"

"He always does and he also will eat it with me."

Axel passed Ichigo going down to the kitchen and whispered in his ear "Renji's naked watch out."

True to Axel's word, Renji was indeed naked waiting. "So Axel figured out us huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't know when he will tell Roxas."

"I don't know how Roxas will take it, I haven't seen him recently to know what he is now like. Lets not talk about that now, eat."

They ate their meals in silence in the cramped closet. When they finished eating and Ichigo returned from washing the dishes Renji was still naked under some covers Ichigo threw in. "Ichigo, we don't have enough room for clothing. You're going to have to sleep naked with me." There was no grin on Renji's face; he had gotten better at hiding his intentions.

Ichigo slipped in the closet naked and Renji snuggled his back poking Ichigo's rear with something expected. "Renji, you know I want to wait, reign it in."

"But I crave so badly for it!" Renji whimpered.

"Shh, they are coming!" Ichigo whispered urgently.

Ichigo peaked through the slit the door was open and noticed Roxas and Axel undressing.

Ichigo was ashamed at himself for not tearing his eyes away and the blush that adorned his cheeks surveying up his friend and lover in all their glory. Roxas shivered and Axel went and hugged him, their erections rubbing against skin. "No Axel!" Roxas whimpered. "Not only do I want to wait but Ichigo is in the closet sleeping!"

"He won't mind if I get his bed wet."

"He said he was there to keep us from having sex in his bed."

"Who said anything about sex? I know you want to wait and I respect that. Besides there are other ways to satisfy me than sex."

Ichigo knew exactly where this was going and murmured something to stop Axel from advancing. This was going to be a long week or more.

"See! Ichigo could easily awake, lets stop."

Glaring at the closet Axel reluctantly agreed and slipped into the bed wrapping himself around Roxas' small frame.

This would have been a peaceful night except many things. Weird creatures started sprouting out of the ground. Renji's "phone" went off. There was a knock at the door and window. Finally all four naked men were about to be rudely awakened from pleasant dreams about each other.

* * *

Chapter done!

Ok I'm not very good at cliffhangers, but I wonder how chaotic their lives will get once truth is finally told? The house is about to get a lot noisier and Isshin isn't even home yet! I hope this becomes as good as my other ongoing story. Please R&R!


	2. Uh Oh

This story didn't really get a warm reception from what I have seen. And to clarify it was RenjiAxel before the story. Renji has moved on whereas Axel will willingly drop Roxas for Renji again, although I may have bits remembering their love life.

* * *

Uh oh

The four men finally decided to rest and hell decides to swarm them. Hollows down the street, heartless in the room, Rukia at the window, Sora and Riku at the door. This is going to be one long night. Ichigo and Renji awake at Rukia's spirit energy and the phone. They quickly get out of their bodies, Ichigo runs to let Rukia in tripping over Axel and Roxas making a loud crash. Renji tries to grab his phone and is tripped by the heartless forming on the floor. The two loud bangs are echoed by Sora and Riku breaking down the front door and Rukia smashing through the window.

"What the hell?" Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Roxas, Axel, Sora and Riku said this almost all in unison.

Rukia blushed heavily looking at Roxas and Axel jumping out of bed. "Good god, put some clothes on you two. This isn't the time for sex!"

Roxas turned around and he stumbled over his own feet and sent himself and Axel crashing through the closet doors.

"Easy with my body damn it, I don't want to die while I'm not in there!" Ichigo shouted at the pair getting to his feet.

Sora and Riku kill the heatless in the room with their keyblades. Renji was staring at the weapons with curiosity. "What are those weapons?"

Roxas gasped removing the doors from the soulless bodies. "I think Ichigo is dead! And he was hiding someone else with him!" Turning to Axel he asked, "Isn't this your old lover?"

"Yes this is Renji, it seems him and Ichigo were lovers before they died."

"Hello! We aren't dead, we are standing right here!" Ichigo yelled at the pair.

Sora and Riku walked over to comfort Roxas. "It's ok he is in a better place now. Death in their sleep is the best way to go." Sora said hugging Roxas.

Ichigo stared at them dumb founded until Rukia tapped him on the shoulder. "Ichigo, they can't see us because they can't see spirits. You have gotten too used to everyone seeing you this is normal. But you two may want to get back in your bodies before they start trying to bury you. I can handle the hollows, I just came for a visit but I will finish them so you can smooth things here."

Rukia left and killed the hollows while Ichigo and Renji went back into their bodies.

"Oh thank the heavens you aren't dead!" Roxas cried as he leapt onto Ichigo.

"It's a pity you weren't really dead Renji."

"I can't die that easily Axel."

"Roxas please get off, I remind you we both have no clothes on."

This was very true, Sora and Riku were the only ones clothed. Riku was scowling at everyone and Sora hid his eyes blushing.

Once the four nude men wrapped themselves in blankets Ichigo asked, "Sora it's good to see you again but why are you here?"

Finally uncovering his eyes Sora responded, "We came to take Roxas back. We figured he would run here."

"I am not going back!"

"Yes you are Roxas, everyone has known for weeks that you two are dating and we are all fine with it. What made you run anyway?" Riku asked.

"Known for weeks! Well the reason we ran was because we thought you were going to try and rip us apart. You always hated Axel, Riku. Besides I wanted to visit Ichigo for the longest time. We are staying for a week at least, then we will most likely go back."

"Ok Roxas, Riku lets leave. But mark me Roxas, if you decide to run again we won't be so forgiving."

Riku and Sora left leaving the four naked men staring at each other waiting for someone else to ask questions first.

Ichigo sighed and decided to start. "Roxas I know there is something you are hiding. I bet you can use whatever Riku and Sora were right?" Wrong thing to ask when you were supposed to be dead while they used the weapons.

"Ichigo how did you know about the keyblades when you were dead/sleeping?" Roxas asked avoiding Ichigo's question.

"Roxas answer my question and I will answer yours."

"Fine, Yes I can and Axel can use something similar."

"So that was what they were called! I really didn't think those spiny things Axel swung around were really useful. Swords are much better." Renji said figuring certain things out.

"Roxas, Axel, I was dead, Renji hasn't been alive in ages. We separated from our bodies."

Roxas gaped at them. Axel understood somewhat.

"Oh that reminds me, Ichigo they want you to be a captain, and they said if you accept they will let will offer me one as well. We both know you deserve it and so do I. I refuse to be a vice-captain my entire unlife."

"God Renji shut your mouth, or this will take hours. We don't need to explain everything. Roxas, what were the black things?"

"Those were heartless, there are also silver things called nobodies. Ichigo does this have anything to do with you seeing spirits?"

"Yes it does, now can we all get some sleep. We need to repair the house in the morning."

Renji got into the closet; the doors were propped up against a wall. Roxas climbed into bed, and Axel followed Renji snuggling him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked furious. He ripped Axel out of the closet and threw him onto Roxas. "You are dating Roxas now, NOT Renji. He is mine so BACK OFF. I know you had a relationship before but it's over."

"Do you want to know the reason we broke it off?"

"Axel, drop it. Let's all just get some sleep." Renji said.

"Yes we want to know the reason, right Ichigo?" Roxas said.

Ichigo nodded. "Very well, Renji and I had a very sex driven relationship. At least once a day we were at each other."

Ichigo could understand this and so could Roxas. Renji and Axel weren't easily satisfied. Plus it was more difficult avoiding actual sex. "Ok I get that but why did you two stop?"

"One day Axel stopped visiting my post in the real world. I waited three months for him to return but he didn't so I left. Actually that was five days before the Rukia incident."

"The reason I stopped was Sora and his friends ruining my organizations plans. I still love you Renji."

OH that was it. Ichigo was pissed. Roxas was a mess on the bed. Renji was speechless. And the prick Axel was still trying to wiggle his way to Renji. Ichigo pointed at Axel. "You, Me, Fight, Outside NOW."

* * *

Chapter done!

Yet another cliffhanger. This is a love square is it not? Renji loves Ichigo, Ichigo has a deep friendship with Roxas, Roxas is madly in love with Axel and Axel wants to rekindle love with Renji. I wonder what will happen? As always R&R, please.


End file.
